The subject matter of the present invention is a hair treatment composition containing at least one nonionic, water-insoluble vinyl/silicone copolymer with a backbone chain of siloxane polymer units and side chains of vinyl polymer units and at least one nonvolatile silicone derivative compound.
Hair treatment compositions with a hair fixing action are sufficiently well known. The conventional cosmetic polymers used for this purpose, which shape and fix the hair more or less well according to the application, have good fixing properties in aqueous or alcoholic solutions, but are washed out from the hair, at the latest, after shampooing it. Permanent shaping of the hair has been performed up to now only by chemical action on the hair structure action by means of a permanent shaping treatment.
Cosmetic compositions with a content of vinyl/silicone copolymers with a silicone backbone and acrylate side chains are described in WO 93/23009 and WO 95/03776. These polymers are nonionic, hydrophobic substances so that they are used in lip sticks, eye shadow pencils or antiperspirant sprays to obtain care effects. The vinyl/silicone copolymers are ionic hydrophilic substances so that they can also be used in hair sprays to obtain a hair fixing effect.
However no long-lasting fixing action is obtained because of the hydrophilicity of the ionic copolymers after several hair washings.